


【芽詹/盾冬】不醒

by BUNNYMSN



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BUNNYMSN/pseuds/BUNNYMSN
Summary: *WARNING: 原作向，无差，虐，刀，OOC，BE*WARNING：主要角色死亡！主要角色死亡！主要角色死亡！





	【芽詹/盾冬】不醒

 

　　  
　　  
　　————————————————  
　　自从从九头蛇基地逃出生天以来，巴基终于睡了第一个安稳觉。  
　　史蒂夫把自己家中新买的崭新的沙发垫从沙发上撕下来扔到地上，直接躺上去，直挺的洗得有些发黄的白衬衫和沙发垫接触摩擦地变得皱皱巴巴，然后不顾巴基的拒绝固执地把他拉进怀里，于是巴基只能像战争前自己对小个子豆芽菜的无数次妥协一样再一次顺从他，缩在他的怀中闭上眼睛，但他依然无比害怕自己半夜会突然暴起伤了他。  
　　但他没有，史蒂夫有节奏地轻拍着他的背，低哑着嗓音唱着他们儿时的歌，他很快就陷入沉沉的睡眠之中了。  
　　一夜无梦。  
　　他睁开眼时几束阳光正好从窗帘的破洞处偷偷探进来，撒在史蒂夫金色的发丝上，巴基伸手去捉那几缕阳光，感受到了微凉深秋的一丝温暖。  
　　连幻肢的疼痛都仿佛减弱了。  
　　  
　　巴基坐在没有沙发垫的沙发上，看史蒂夫迷迷糊糊地睁眼醒来，湖蓝色的眼睛迷蒙了一瞬间就开始向着自己的方向聚焦，瞳孔缩小，虹膜中的绿色逐渐显现——他的眼睛可真好看，巴基想，蓝色中带着一点点的绿，他于是探着身子趁史蒂夫还没清醒用右手去揉他睡得有些炸毛的金发：“谢啦，兄弟！”然后又仿佛能预知到一般张开手接住似乎恼羞成怒地扑过来举着拳要揍他的史蒂夫，顺势躺在沙发上小声尖叫：“最正直的史蒂夫罗杰斯欺负残疾大兵啦！”  
　　这一句却换来了史蒂夫敏感的、担心的注视，他停下了自己装模作样的假动作，皱着漂亮的眉头叫他：“巴克？”他坐到他身边去握他伤痕累累的手掌，他炙热的掌心紧紧地贴着他有些冰冷的，热气源源不断地从他的手中传送到他的体内，“你还好吗？”  
　　“当然，”巴基回握住史蒂夫苍白但温暖的手，他的手要比史蒂夫的大得多，但此刻，他却努力地想把自己的整个手掌都塞进史蒂夫的手中，史蒂夫意识到了巴基的想法，只能无奈地伸出另一只手，遵循巴基小小的欲望，将巴基的右手全都包裹在自己的双手中，巴基舒服地喟叹一声：“史蒂夫，你的手可真暖和——简直就像个小火炉。”  
　　史蒂夫和巴基互相倚靠着：“如果我冬天还能这么暖和就好了，这样我们就能省下烧炉子的钱了。”  
　　“——好买多几份纳森的豪华版热狗！”  
　　“——好多买几份纳森的豪华版热狗？”  
　　史蒂夫和巴基异口同声，而后同时大笑，巴基靠在沙发背上紧紧地挤着史蒂夫，把他挤到最角落里去：“今年冬天不用担心啦！我的服役补贴够我们烧三个冬天的火炉再吃三百个豪华热狗了——小史蒂夫，叫一声巴基哥哥，我就分给你一半。”史蒂夫不甘示弱地挤回去：“得了吧，巴基，难道没有我的一半吗？你真的想当一个混蛋？”  
　　巴基被史蒂夫压倒在沙发上挠痒痒肉，笑得不停，乖乖道歉：“是我错，史蒂夫，我的一切都有你的一半。”  
　　“我也是。”史蒂夫说。  
　　  
　　-  
　　“让他看着。”  
　　“洗脑词不管用了？”  
　　“那就再植入。”  
　　“电击，直到有效果为止。”  
　　  
　　-  
　　“队长？”山姆担忧地叫醒在病床边打盹的老人，“你需要休息。”  
　　“比起休息，”史蒂夫满布褶皱的苍老双手重新握紧床上躺着的人的右手，“我更需要陪着他。”  
　　  
　　————————————————  
　　今年布鲁克林的冬天还是冷的要人命。  
　　比起寒冷更要命的是从战场回来后变得越来越脆弱敏感的巴基。  
　　不知道是哪一天开始，史蒂夫发现巴基半夜时常惊醒，仿佛连他的存在与安抚也不能令他安心，他总是泪流满面地从梦中醒来，呼吸急促，怔怔地盯着某个方向，仿佛……仿佛被掏空了灵魂。  
　　他们把床垫放在客厅，睡在烧的热腾腾的火炉旁，但巴基的每一次惊醒，身上却冷的如同寒冰，冒出的冷汗甚至可以打湿床垫。巴基在史蒂夫第五次偷偷晾床单，拿热水壶烤床垫终于迟钝地发现了这件事，他本想打趣自己挚友是长大了，但当他看到湿津津的部分是属于自己睡的右半边时，才恍然发现原来是自己无意识的噩梦又再次复苏了。  
　　巴基因此想要与史蒂夫分床睡，但史蒂夫坚决不肯。哪怕他回到楼上的房间，史蒂夫也有本事从窗口爬进来往他床上爬，巴基在自己第三次下意识攻击爬窗的史蒂夫差点将他扔下楼之后，只能再此向他妥协，撕下了缝好的沙发垫扔到了火炉旁的大床垫上——这样就不必汗湿史蒂夫的那部分床垫了。  
　　  
　　-  
　　巴基回到布鲁克林的第二个月，他的幻肢不再疼了。  
　　他终于有闲情去打理自己的形象，却在看到镜子中半长发满脸胡渣的样子时下意识一拳打碎了镜子，本来在吃早餐的史蒂夫听到玻璃碎裂声立刻冲进卫生间，看到的是瘫坐在地上，手在流血却只知道盯着镜子碎片里自己映像的巴基。  
　　从那天起，史蒂夫就成了巴基的小奴隶、小仆人。  
　　巴基纠正他是“大管家”。  
　　大管家一边弯着腰捏着肉乎乎的下巴给他往脸上打刮胡泡沫，一边絮絮叨叨地嫌弃他是“王子病”，指责他勾引邻居家的红发女郎。  
　　“嘿，史蒂夫，”巴基被捏着腮帮子肉，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，“我从来没和红发女郎说过话，我连她们叫什么都不知道。”  
　　“嗯哼，”史蒂夫发出意味不明的声音，又把巴基的头固定到一个角度，才仔细地一点一点刮掉他的胡子和泡沫，“或许吧，或许某位叫朵丽丝的女孩对我不屑一顾，但在听见你的名字以后立刻把发绳借给了我，这与你毫无关系。”  
　　巴基在他手下挣扎，看起来很想要正经地向史蒂夫发表“自己当真与红发女郎朵丽丝毫无关系”的演讲，但却被史蒂夫拿着锋利刮胡刀片无情镇压。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫给他刮胡子扎头发向来认真，恨不得比对他的画画一样细致，巴基已经开始后悔让他负责自己的形象了。他在史蒂夫手下简直就像一张昂贵的画布，在开始刮胡子之前，史蒂夫要拿着热毛巾包在他的下巴上软化他的胡须，然后把刮胡泡上到每一个长了胡须的角落，他必须安安静静地坐着等他刮干净每一个角落每一根毛发，被捏着脸皮变成各种各样的表情，还讲究顺刮和逆刮，连鬓角都要剃得整整齐齐。而只要他一动一开口，史蒂夫就会觉得刮胡子是一件危险的事情，瞬间停下刀柄，直到他固定到安全角度才能继续——这活儿他们通常能耗费半个小时不止。  
　　再加上他的发型时间——天知道史蒂夫到底是从哪里学到的扎辫子，巴基知道他简直爱死了给自己扎头发。每次梳头史蒂夫都不爱用梳子，美名其曰他的“头发打结”，用梳子容易断齿，是一种可耻的浪费资源的行径，为了美利坚的未来，退休大兵和他的挚友不应该用梳子，然后大兵的挚友就要用他细瘦的、用来画画的手指一根根地解开他头发上的几个小结——一般一梳子下去就会变成梳子上断发的结，被史蒂夫仔细疏解开来，然后史蒂夫用他地手指一次次地穿过他的发丝，摩挲过他的头皮——给巴基扎起一个又一个羞耻的王子发型，或许还有公主的，比隔壁的女郎的发型还要多变。  
　　  
　　在第四个月，巴基找到了反抗固执管家的正确方法——当他盯着史蒂夫近在咫尺地纤薄嘴唇看，无意识地往前一动和他嘴唇相触的一刹那，史蒂夫似乎一下子变成了失去大脑的木头人，他木呆呆地满脸通红，茫然地举着刮出血丝的刮胡刀，看起来是在苦恼先退开，还是先堵住巴基脸上的血痕——最后他选择了先捂住血痕，虽然这样他们看起来更像是一个管家主动的拥吻，但谁在意呢？  
　　  
　　-  
　　第五个月，布鲁克林的女孩发现她们偶尔会出门巡视的断臂王子巴恩斯又变回了邋遢的大兵，胡子拉碴，长发不再整齐地束起。最勇敢的小女孩朵丽丝把买面包的史蒂夫堵在巷子口，质问他为何不照顾好巴基。　　  
　　结果被晃荡出来找史蒂夫的巴基遇个正着，巴基搭着史蒂夫的肩膀，痞里痞气地反问：“史蒂夫是我的兄弟，不是我的仆人——”他狡黠地眨眨眼，绿眼睛里闪着光，“还是你觉得，他是我的……妻子？要打理好我的一切？”  
　　朵丽丝捂着脸跑走，红发在巷口一闪而过，在夕阳下闪过温暖的光，巴基搂着史蒂夫大笑出声，然后被恼羞的史蒂夫一拐肘击中腹部，他装模作样地捂着肚子躺在地上打滚，史蒂夫更是气的踹他：“我可不就是你的妻子，你滚完衣服还得我洗。”  
　　巴基躺在地上拽住他的脚，湖绿色的眼睛里倒映着的都是他的样子，微笑着认真地说：“不然我做你的妻子也是可以的。”  
　　史蒂夫脸色腾地更红了，他呼吸急促地像是随时要哮喘发作，他像个困兽一样在巴基附近的一亩三分地上乱转，半天也憋不出一句回击，巴基大喇喇地在地上敞着三肢，仰头看着天上红黄的夕阳紫霞，听到自己说：“只有我们，不好吗？”  
　　  
　　-  
　　布鲁克林的初春依然然寒冷。  
　　但蛇虫鼠蚁们却依然准时结束冬眠，开始从各个角落中冒了出来，史蒂夫和巴基撅着屁股往家中的每一个角落放老鼠药和驱虫水，期间踩死无数蟑螂，走起路来都是咯吱咯吱的恶心声音。  
　　史蒂夫向巴基要他的鞋子去刷鞋底，结果看到巴基满面苍白地抓着一截绳子——不，不是绳子，是一条被活生生拽断成两截的黑蛇，他的蛇尾被巴基踩在脚下，身子从中间断开，暗红色的血洒满了巴基的鞋面。这种驯良的蛇类经常在布鲁克林出没，小时候巴基和他的其中一项愿望就是饲养一条温驯的黑蛇，但他们捉了整整一个夏天也没有捉到一只，只能忍痛放弃——而现在，巴基见到了一条黑蛇，却把它杀了。  
　　史蒂夫走过去蹲在巴基面前，掰开他紧紧掐着蛇身几乎掐进肉里去的手指，用右手握住他的手，与他十指相扣，然后左手拿起蛇尸把它扔去另一边，确保巴基看不到，才笑着问他是不是想吃蛇肉了，换来巴基一个僵硬的笑容。  
　　  
　　-  
　　六月份他们去了康尼岛，巴基这次带了充足的资金，暗示史蒂夫可以放开了吃纳森热狗，史蒂夫白了他一眼，再次用红发女郎回击：“是的，巴恩斯大人，我们这次可以搭火车回家，只要你不要再给漂亮的红发姑娘们打枪赢小熊——我们的红发邻居足有十二个。”  
　　巴基撇撇嘴，跳下巴士，向史蒂夫强调：“我可是107步兵，不，整个军营里的最强狙击手，我现在已经不需要再花三块钱了，如果可以让我找个方位，我能一枪爆掉一排气球——给每个红发姑娘发两个小熊。”  
　　“饶了我吧，巴基，”史蒂夫说，“你会被摊主揍的，我可保护不了你。”  
　　巴基揽住史蒂夫的肩膀，亲密地笑：“但你会和他打一整天，对吗？”  
　　“为了你，当然。”  
　　  
　　但巴基没想到史蒂夫拉着他要玩的项目就是旋转飞车过山车，史蒂夫坚定地声称自己已经不再怕过山车了，这次他绝对不会呕吐。  
　　他没有呕吐，吐的是巴基。  
　　巴基一下过山车就抱着垃圾桶吐了大半天，脸色青白的活像是个僵尸，本来围在巴基身边尝试和他搭讪的陌生女孩们克服了自己对这位退伍残疾大兵的残肢恐惧，在看到这位英俊帅气的大男孩坐完一轮过山车之后，表现得还不如他身边瘦矮的小个子，一溜烟地都散开了，史蒂夫发誓他听到她们还在嘀咕“懦夫”、“废物”云云。  
　　史蒂夫去买了几樽水，蹲在巴基身边拍抚着他的后背，替他愤愤不平，又觉得是自己的错：“对不起，巴基，我不应该选过山车，我们应该去玩旋转木马之类的，够经典，趁现在人少。”  
　　巴基吐完第三轮，接过水漱口，才终于能说话，但他脸色仍然难看的很，他安慰史蒂夫：“战争后遗症，我也没想到会这么严重——你都不知道我们当时，当时……”  
　　“当时怎么了？”  
　　“当时……”巴基的呼吸突然急促，他紧张地舔着嘴唇，握着玻璃瓶的手开始发抖，顶着史蒂夫担心的目光，他强笑了一下：“我忘记了，我可能记忆又出问题了。”  
　　为什么说又？史蒂夫想，但他没有问。  
　　  
　　最后他们依然不是搭地铁回的家，巴基看到地铁的反应比坐过山车还要恐怖。于是他们只能又一次坐上回程的巴士，经过布鲁克林大桥的时候，正是夕阳西下，巴基看着靠在车窗上看河水的史蒂夫，橘黄色的阳光给他的脸蒙了一层漂亮的轻纱，连他的蓝眼睛都似乎变成了绿色，巴基觉得他似乎应该去买一个相机，因为他不是史蒂夫，不能用画来保存某些场景。  
　　  
　　-  
　　他们本想七月份在史蒂夫生日当天再去一次康尼岛。上一次的旅途由于巴基持续性的反胃，连史蒂夫都没有闲心去排队买纳森热狗，匆匆买了些零食垫肚子了事。巴基回家后保证生日时要给史蒂夫补上一百个纳森豪华热狗，要用热狗把史蒂夫淹没。  
　　但计划依然泡汤了，因为史蒂夫生病了。  
　　  
　　在康尼岛表现得像是个绝症患者的巴基回到家后依然活蹦乱跳，整天和史蒂夫胡言乱语，说什么“我感觉我的胳膊生锈了”，而表现得像一个顶天立地大男儿的史蒂夫，回到家第三天就病倒在床，哮喘、呕吐、腹泻，把家里的药都吃完了，都只是按下一个病又冒出另一个。  
　　巴基慌里慌张地照顾他，恨不得立刻立刻长出一只铁胳膊，好应付他接踵而至的病状。  
　　可能是被布鲁克林的大雪冻感冒了，感冒引起其他疾病的复发，巴基想。

 

　　-  
　　世界在崩毁。  
　　凡是巴基目光所及之处无一不变成废墟残垣，他看到飞鸟在天空中肢解，血液和肉块羽毛从空中洒下，重重地砸在像在高温之下融化的汽车铁皮上，崭新的柏油马路上，然后被燃烧着吞噬，路边商店的玻璃就像是被机枪扫射过似的碎裂爆炸，暗红色的砖石像是多米诺骨牌一样一块块地接连倒下，被爆炸与坠落波及到的面目模糊的路人们瞬间化为灰尘扬撒，十二个红发姑娘被一枪射穿肩胛骨，尖叫、悲鸣、痛哭、怒吼充斥震动着巴基的鼓膜。突然又有几个有着五官的熟悉面孔凭空出现，或是眉心中弹，或是头骨被捏碎，或是脖颈大动脉被割破露出气管发出赫赫的恐怖声音，扭曲着身子不甘地倒下，眼睛死死地盯着巴基和史蒂夫的方向，死不瞑目。  
　　巴基的腿在颤抖，他的幻肢又开始剧烈地疼痛，他的大脑混乱地像是被人拆开又重组。他不敢再多看他们一眼，只用右手紧一紧背上的史蒂夫，他怕他也化作灰烬，或是突然被看不到的幽灵杀死，更怕他因为救治不及时而死亡，他已经没有多余的思考能力去想为何世界会崩塌了，因为他的背后就背着他的一整个世界，而他的世界已经奄奄一息。  
　　巴基背着史蒂夫在崩坏的街头狂奔，这条街仿佛变得无限长，长得似乎他跑一辈子也无法到达终点，他被碎裂飞溅的玻璃碎片划伤胳膊，被掉下的砖块砸到脚，被一颗M1891子弹穿过肩头，但他仍没有停下，他的心脏在此刻仿佛才重新启动，越跳越快，他还在向布鲁克林医院中心奔跑——那里有着，有着史蒂夫的主治医师福特·乔伊斯先生，一位慈祥的老医生——他看到他了，他就站在医院中心的大门前，用那双慈悲的眸子远远地注视着巴基，他头顶上方的医院铁牌摇摇欲坠。  
　　不，不，不！  
　　巴基奔跑着狂吼，想要叫乔伊斯先生离开那里，但他根本不能发出声音，乔伊斯先生依然是面含慈悲的样子，然后下一秒就被坠下的铁牌砸地血肉模糊。  
　　不。  
　　这条街又变短了，巴基不过无意识地前进了几步，就站在了乔伊斯医生的尸体面前，他的脑浆和血液红红白白地流了一地，流进巴基的军绿色胶鞋鞋底，他的大脑被砸地稀碎，但那双苍老却慈祥的棕色眼睛却仍张着，直直地向上，仿佛依然在注视着巴基。  
　　“乔伊斯医生。”此刻他又能说话了，他听到他的嘶哑声音在虚无的崩毁空间中回响，他把史蒂夫放在干净的空地上，然后半跪在血泊里去摸老人被血色染红的白大褂，他说，“你醒醒，史蒂夫又生病了，”他拽着乔伊斯医生的衣角，扭头给他示意躺在地上艰难喘息的史蒂夫，就像是小时候无数次带着史蒂夫找他看病时的样子，他的语气甚至有些撒娇，“不要睡了，史蒂夫......史蒂夫生病了，他就要死了，医生。”  
　　“你救救他，你得救救他，医生。”  
　　也救救我。  
　　巴基无望地喃喃着，眼前突然变得模糊又清晰，他抬手摸脸，摸到了满面濡湿，乔伊斯医生的血水因此和他的泪水一起胡乱地抹在脸上，连眼前都变得血色一片，医生的尸体就在血色中逐渐化为尘埃，落进地表。  
　　布鲁克林医院早就开始分崩离析，崩乱的玻璃与砖头木块已经狼藉满地，护士小姐们调笑着彼此化为飞灰湮灭在空气中，救护车的鸣笛声忽近忽远，像是永远也抵达不了终点。  
　　

　　————————————————  
　　这是巴基在昏迷的第九个月。  
　　准确说来，是脑死亡的第三个月。  
　　但他唯一的家属与监护人坚决不同意撤掉维持他生命系统的呼吸机，头发花白的瘦小老人振振有词：“巴基是超级战士，他有血清，他还活着。”  
　　他翻来覆去念叨的这几句话，固执的连新任美国队长都无法劝服，哪怕巴恩斯的身体肌肉已经开始萎缩，哪怕在床上躺着的人比起说是一个“超级战士”，更像是会呼吸的一把干瘪的骨头，哪怕连瓦坎达的天才医疗团队和布鲁斯班纳都已经对他下了死亡通知，他仍然不改初衷，他坚信巴基还活着，他坚信巴基的脑死亡仍可逆转。  
　　山姆在陪伴他等待新的治疗方案的第二个月听到了尚且不会管理自己嘴巴的实习医生的嘟囔，知道了一个医护人员口中的患者家属“病症”：The Daughter From California Syndrome。看着病床上的巴基身上的伤口逐渐好全，身材却又逐渐从小熊一样的健壮消瘦到几乎皮包骨，看着他越来越苍白的脸与虚弱的呼吸频率，山姆第一次冲他儿时就下定决心要追随的偶像发了火，他砸烂了史蒂夫放在加护病房外陪床的私人物品，把史蒂夫的画具扔进马桶里，把五个月里他画的几幅笑意盈盈的年轻中士和皱着眉头的冬兵扔在地上，但直到他拿起巴基穿着瓦坎达传统长袍微笑的照片，那固执的老人才终于给了他一点反应，他说：“放下巴基的照片，山姆，”他严肃的像是山姆威尔逊抱着一颗外星人的炸弹要与世界同归于尽，他用属于美国队长的正直与严肃一字一顿地警告他，“山姆威尔逊，放下，巴基的照片。”  
　　山姆被气得笑了，他手里拿着巴基的照片，而史蒂夫罗杰斯正因此生气的指责他，他说：“我可以放下他的照片，史蒂夫。以此为交换，你得让他走，你看看他——”山姆指着被一道玻璃隔绝在内的巴基，“——你看看他，他已经走了，再耗下去他已经可以在床上发霉发烂了，你得放过他，也放过你自己。”  
　　“他还活着，我每天都有为他擦拭翻身。”  
　　山姆被他的顽固彻底激怒：“你疯了，罗杰斯，你已经疯了，”他毫无礼仪地指着老人，“你在愧疚，你感到罪恶，你他妈的就像是无能的加州女儿一样不肯面对现实，可你现在这样又有什么用？”山姆拍打着玻璃，出离的愤怒了，他已经有了完美的一生，但他却仍不放过巴基，“你结婚生子时不考虑他，退休养老时不考虑他，他已经死了你却来干涉他，你让他死都死的不体面。”  
　　护士匆匆赶来请走在病房内暴跳如雷的山姆，山姆被护士拉出门以前，踢到了一块小小的、破碎的指北针，他回头冲着孤零零地站在玻璃旁、像是除了巴基以外什么都不在乎的老人冷笑：“你真是自私的够可以，史蒂夫罗杰斯。”  
　　  
　　-  
　　山姆离开后再也没有回来。寇森是最后一个敲响病房门的人，他裹挟着夏日的热意进门，带来的是史蒂夫申请参与九头蛇剿灭行动的驳回文件。  
　　史蒂夫打开文件夹，意料之内看到的又是一模一样的理由：考虑到申请者的心理因素和生理条件，本次申请不予通过。  
　　寇森想要安慰他，又不知道该如何表达。毕竟这已经是史蒂夫的第三次申请被驳回，但他又不肯向神盾局妥协，尊重医生的医疗建议放弃治疗，甚至有内部人士认为应该剥夺史蒂夫罗杰斯对巴恩斯的监护权，他屡次在巴恩斯事件上表现的不稳定和不合作，让安全局高层对已经他产生了太大的质疑。  
　　就在寇森以为史蒂夫会像之前的两次一样安静接受答案，然后继续申请的时候，史蒂夫开口了。他显然已经很久没有喝水了，他的嗓音活像是要被火气烧烫过一样的嘶哑难听，加上老年人的迟钝声线，和他连眨眼都缓慢的反应，寇森甚至觉得他像是一具比病床上的巴恩斯好不了多少的行尸走肉，神盾局考虑他的的生理因素也是合理的，他想。  
　　“我总是在做错，”他说，老人低垂着睫毛，看起来十分无助，“是我的存在给他带来了无穷无尽的噩运，我曾一度以为，我的远离也能——”他自嘲一般地嘎嘎笑了，声音像是从胸膛里传出来一样：“——却忘了，却忘了……”  
　　他却不再说下去了，一瞬间又肃整了脸，问寇森：“我有没有说过，巴基是因为我被九头蛇抓到的？”  
　　“是的，队长，我们知道。”寇森说。  
　　“那我有没有说过，巴基有三次已经快要成功逃脱了，但每一次都因为我而折返？”  
　　“没有，队长。”  
　　“那我想我也没有提过，我就坐在巴基对面，像一个废物一样看着他被洗脑，被强行拆掉振金臂，被打断锁骨和脚骨？”  
　　史蒂夫看起来并不想知道答案，他似乎只想发泄：“他们甚至要给他开颅，你知道吗？他们说‘让我们看看超级战士的极限在哪里吧’，拿出了开颅工具，当时巴基已经昏迷了，他——”史蒂夫做了个奇怪的手势，“他看着我，直勾勾地看着我，陷入昏迷了。”  
　　“苏瑞告诉过我，清除洗脑词的代价是牺牲一部分脑细胞和脑部活力，他不能再受到任何大脑上的刺激，”史蒂夫似乎已经陷入回忆里了，“我当时说：‘好的，公主殿下，我一定会保护好他’。然后我就拖累他被九头蛇批捕，亲眼看着他被电击洗脑，然后为了救回他签下了三十六份手术同意书——无一不刺激他的大脑。他们都说我已经疯了，我觉得他们可能是对的。”  
　　  
　　“队长，”寇森闭了闭眼，开口打断他的回忆，将手中的平板放在他面前，调出一份资料，“半年前，有一个医疗团队的脑复活技术有了初步的成就，还没有临床经验——但这或许就是最后的机会了。”　　  
　　  
　　  
　　-  
　　“您好，罗杰斯先生。”  
　　“您好，乔伊斯博士。”  
　　

　　————————————————

　　  
　　“巴基。”史蒂夫虚弱的声音在巴基的耳边响起。  
　　巴基连抹干净脸的功夫都没有就慌忙爬到了史蒂夫的身边，他知道自己在哭，但是身体知觉仿佛被夺走，他感知不到自己的苦痛和泪水，他只感受到自己的心被苍白虚弱的史蒂夫撕扯切割，他紧紧地握住史蒂夫的手，安慰他：“史蒂夫，我在，我在。”  
　　史蒂夫躺着看他，蓝绿色的眸子里都是悲悯：“我要死了，巴基。”  
　　“不，你不会，”巴基抽泣着否定他的话，他努力地平复自己因情绪起伏不定而不稳的呼吸，一再重复，“你不会，你不会死的，史蒂夫，小混蛋，你巴基哥哥会再一次救活你的。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫的虚弱而急促的呼吸不知道什么时候平静了下来，他的面色开始变得红润起来，他的眼睛里仿佛是深不见底的清澈湖水，莹莹地闪着光：“乔伊斯医生在1942年的夏天就死了，”史蒂夫回握住巴基的右手，冲他微笑，“你记得的，巴基，他被雷电击中倒下的梧桐树砸死了，在上班的路上，我们——你去接瑞贝卡放学的时候见到了，我没有。”  
　　“你在说什么……？乔伊斯医生他刚刚才——”  
　　  
　　“为什么布鲁克林的七月还在下雪？”  
　　“为什么你会觉得自己不存在的左臂有铁锈味？”  
　　“为什么你开始对蛇感到恐惧厌恶？”  
　　“为什么害怕火车和过山车？”  
　　“为什么我们的邻居里有十二个都是红色卷发的年轻姑娘？”  
　　史蒂夫似乎有太多的为什么，但他没有再继续问下去了，他捏着巴基的手，只是说：　　  
　　“战争结束了，你和我都没有回到布鲁克林。”  
　　  
　　巴基颤抖着嘴唇，怔愣着落泪：“别说了。”  
　　“你的确有左臂，但是是铁臂义肢，”史蒂夫努力地抬手抹去他簌簌掉下的眼泪，“九头蛇给你装的。”  
　　“求你，史蒂夫，”巴基说，“别再继续。”  
　　“我也不是史蒂夫，”史蒂夫仍在继续，他总是固执而倔强，“你知道的，我只是——”  
　　  
　　“——只是我的臆想，只是我的梦。”巴基眼泪似乎终于干涸了，他哑着嗓子说出那个猜测已久的唯一答案，他跪坐在地上，“因为我的体感在无数次的冰冻中被破坏，我能感知到的只有寒冷；因为我的确经历过数次铁臂生锈后的改造；因为我痛恨九头蛇；因为我惧怕火车；因为我记不起八十年前的人们——”他的眼珠僵硬地转了转，最终在史蒂夫的脸上定格，眼泪又重重地砸下：“我只记得你。”  
　　“是的，巴基，这就是答案。”史蒂夫说，他露出了一个苍白的、纠结的笑容，他的鼻翼无措地翕动，对巴基说：“答应我，巴基，回去，结束这个梦，回去，”他的笑容逐渐变得熟悉，蓝眼睛里溢满了欲语还休的温柔与不舍，与数年以前的史蒂夫重合，“不要做傻事，回去。”  
　　  
　　-  
　　“巴基，求你回来。”史蒂夫站在手术室门口祈祷，透过无菌手术窗看手术床上终于出现生理反应的巴基，“回来。”  
　　手术室里的医生们似乎也很激动，史蒂夫听不到他们的声音，但通过他们激动地眼神交换与几个护士激动地小动作推断——手术就要成功了，他的巴基，马上就能回来了。  
　　一位女医生走出手术室，摘下口罩向史蒂夫通报手术进程。果不其然，手术已经成功了大半，巴基的大脑神经元重新开启正常代谢功能，大脑免疫系统也开始工作，甚至已经重新出现意识，只要再有一点小小的刺激，手术就能——  
　　滴————————  
　　女医生欣慰的话语还没落地就被手术室内心电监护仪突然响起的警报声打断，她紧张地看了一眼因这个意外突然间满面无措悲慌的老人，快速扭头走回手术室。  
　　滴————————  
　　  
　　抢救的第十六分钟。  
　　史蒂夫尤在祈祷。  
　　  
　　抢救的第二十分钟。  
　　巴基紧闭了十个月的眼睛猛的睁开，茫然的眼珠轻转一圈后又缓缓合上眼皮。  
　　手术室外被他无神的瞳孔扫过半秒的史蒂夫猛的一震，已感窒息。  
　　  
　　抢救的第二十六分钟。  
　　史蒂夫扶着墙颤巍巍地走到手术室门前供病人家属等待的长椅旁，扶着椅背颓然地坐下。  
　　静待死亡的来临。  
　　  
　　抢救的第三十六分钟。  
　　年轻的主治医师乔伊斯摘下口罩，看向手术室门口的时钟：“患者詹姆斯巴恩斯，于2025年7月4日晚间19点17分于本院抢救失败，宣告死亡。”  
　　  
　　护士打开手术门，一群人围在手术室前的长椅附近，乔伊斯医生走出来严厉质问：“你们这是在做什么？扰乱手术室秩序？——罗杰斯先生在哪？巴恩斯的家属呢？”  
　　一个最外围的护士走了过来，对他说：“美国队长刚刚在这里死亡了，他是巴恩斯唯一的家属。”  
　　乔伊斯医生手下的实习医生从人群中钻出来报告：“19点18分死亡。”  
　　  
人群慢慢散开，露出了皱着眉头哭泣的老人，他脸上的泪水尤未干涸。  
　　  
　　  
　　————————————————  
　　  
　　“那么，在世界的尽头，我可以吻你吗？”巴基弯着腰，并不期待已经停止呼吸的史蒂夫的答案，嘴唇轻轻地印在史蒂夫苍白的嘴唇上，“伙计，我可不管什么梦不梦的，反正，”史蒂夫的身体开始消散，他握着他的手，“我遵守了我的诺言，到世界的尽头。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
